lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Anjin Storm Bringer (Drelbking)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +7 vs AC Hit: 1d8+4 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: +4 vs Reflex Hit: 1d6+4 force damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +7 vs AC Hit: 1d8 damage, Anjin shifts 1 square and slide the target 1 square into the space he occupied.Effect: Before or after the attack, Anjin can shift 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 2 Target: One creature in burst Effect: Anjin marks the target. The target remains marked until he uses this power against another target. If he marks other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. If Anjin's marked target makes an attack that doesn't include Anjin as a target, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls. If that attack hits and the marked target is within 10 squares of Anjin he can use an immediate interrupt after the target's entire attack is resolved to teleport the target to any open space adjacent to him, in addition the target grants combat advantage to all creatures until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description='Range:' Personal Target: Anjin Effect: Fly 8 squares. If Anjin does not end his move on solid ground, he floats to the ground without taking falling damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description='Range:' Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: +7 vs AC Hit: 1d8+4 damage, and you can swap positions with the target. Aegis of Ensnarement: Until the end of your next turn, when the target grants combat advantage to an attacker, that attacker gains a +4 bonus to the attack roll instead of a +2 bonus.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Weapon |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: +7 vs AC Hit: 1d8+4 cold damage, and the target is immobilized (save ends).Miss: Half damage, and the target is immobilized untill the end of your next turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=14 (+2) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Arcana +9, Athletics +7, Endurance +7, Perception +7 |Feats=Intelligent Blademaster |Equipment=Aegis Blade Long Sword, Leather Armor, Dagger (2); 43 gp}} Mini Stats Stats BStorm Bringer_(Drelbking) Anjin/B - Genasi Windsoul Passive Insight 10, Passive Perception 15 AC 19, Fort 12, Reflex 14, Will 12 HP 26/26, Bloodied 13, Surge Value 6, Surges 8/8 Speed 6, Initiative +2 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=limeSword Burst/color color=limeLuring Strike/color color=limeAegis of Ensnarement/color Encounter Powers: color=redWindwalker/color color=redFox's Feint/color Daily Powers: color=graySweeping Frostblade/color color=orangeItem Powers/color: /sblock Character Information Background Date, Appearance Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 180 lbs Personality Alignment: Good Kicker With the death of his mentor The Venarible Eladrin Swordmage Alaldin Red Leaf, Anjin has been cut loose from his squires obligations and his contract of junior guard as a Caravan Scout for House Orien. Disturbed by his Masters Death and fearing for his own safety Anjin has fled from the caravan routes of Aundair taking only a few necesities and his masters journal filled with a lifetime of Swordmage techniques and secrets. With time Anjin feels he may still grow to be as great a Master of his craft as his Mentor. Adventures * Currently not on any adventures. Equipment Encumbrance: Light Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (8 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * +2 Str, +2 Int * +2 Endurance, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, Primordial * Genasi Windsoul resist 5 cold * Windwalker as an encounter power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Bond with one blade (1hr.); standard action to call to hand (10 squres); fix bonded blade in 1 hr. * Swordmage Aegis - Aegis of Ensnarement: Use aegis of Ensnarement as an at-will power. * Swordmage Warding: If conscioius, +1 AC with blade; +3 AC if off-hand is free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=613 Background Caravan Scout (EPG): Perception as class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -350 gp Healing Potion (x7) -------- 062 gp (sub total) -015 gp Adventurer's Kit -------- 047 gp (sub total) -002 gp Climber's Kit -------- 045 gp (sub total) -002 gp Crowbar -------- 043 gp (sub total) -025 gp Glass Cutter -------- 018 gp (sub total) -015 gp Javelin (x3) -------- 003 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Aegis Blade Bastard Sword +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Leather Armor of Aegis Expansion +2 Wishlist * Level 4: Gold Parcel ** Gold equivalent to a level 4 item: 840gp XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *good job sir... Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB * No mistakes...nice job. Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 5500 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB